monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scornet Maestro
The Scornet Maestro is a Neopteron that appears alongside its minions, the Scornets, in "Monster Hunter Destiny: Strange Planet". By playing music, it can actually control the Scornets and use them to attack. English: Scornet Maestro Japanese: ?? Latin: Vespa cantus In-Game Information Emitting scents that makes its swarm highly aggressive, the Scornet Maestro is an aggressive and cowardly neopteron that hides behind its orchestra. By plucking its beak, it controls their movements, making it nearly untouchable. Basic Information Monster Class: Neopteron Weakness: Fire Element: none Status Ailments: Scornet-Scented Habitats: Old Jungle, Tide Island, Flooded Forest, Idyllic Ocean, Wet Rainforest, Murky Bog Behavior: *Feeds at a honey gathering spot when low on stamina *Cannot emit gas when low on stamina *Huffs white smoke when enraged *When it appears on the map, all Scornets relocate to its area Physiology and Behavior The Scornet Maestro that resembles a bird, but is in fact a Neopteron that lives alongside its much smaller brethren, called Scornets. Scornets are commonly found on their own, but the far rarer Scornet Maestro is able to call vast numbers of Scornets to its side and command them like an army. Because the Scornet Maestro is highly aggressive, it will control Scornets to use in battle by exposing them to an irritating scent. While their stings are harmless individually, they are deadly in large numbers. Frenzied/Apex Behavior The Scornet Maestro can be infected with the Frenzy. Its body will turn a dark yellow-orange color, and the white fuzz on its body will become grey while its face becomes almost black. Its buzzing sounds increase in pitch, and the songs it plays will now be highly distorted. Because of this, all of its Scornet-controlling attacks are executed twice as fast (and will inflict the Frenzy). The existence of an Apex Scornet Maestro has not been confirmed. In Monster Hunter Destiny Introductory Cutscene Location: Murky Bog Area 10 Synopsis: The hunter enters Area 10, noticing immediately that there are many Scornets flying about in a loose clump. He/she steps into the sunlight, closer to the Scornets, and they suddenly bunch together and buzz as if frightened. Before the hunter can react, the Scornets have flown up and out of the cave. The camera shifts to above the hunter before rapidly plunging down. The Scornets have come back in even greater numbers and are dive-bombing the hunter in an odd, drill-shaped formation. The hunter rolls to the side and looks up, and he/she sees the Scornet Maestro descending. It opens its beak and plays a lovely song that guides its swarm back to it, and the hunter stands up defiantly and prepares for the hunt. Available Quests High-Rank Swamp Orchestra: *''Goal'': Hunt a Scornet Maestro *''Location'': Murky Bog (Day) *''Environment'': Stable *''Client'': Music Connoisseur *''Description'': The day I arrived in town, I heard the most beautiful composition being played in the depths of the swamp. Naturally, I yearned to see the musicians play for myself, but the swamp is home to deadly monsters... tell me all about it, hunter? The Conductor: *''Goal'': Capture a Scornet Maestro *''Location'': Idyllic Ocean (Night) / Flooded Forest (Day) / Wet Rainforest (Day) *''Environment'': Stable *''Client'': *''Description'': G-Rank Bird and the Bees: *''Goal'': Hunt a Scornet Maestro *''Location'': Old Jungle (Night) / Murky Bog (Night) / Idyllic Ocean (Day) *''Environment'': UNSTABLE (Nargacuga or Glauxiturn) / UNSTABLE (Gobul or Lectorayda) / UNSTABLE (Lagiacrus or Qurupeco) *''Client'': *''Description'': The Bee's Knees: *''Goal'': Hunt 3 Scornet Maestros *''Location'': Flooded Forest (Night) / Wet Rainforest (Day) / Old Jungle (Day) *''Environment'': UNSTABLE (Gobul) / UNSTABLE (Nerscylla or Iodrome) / UNSTABLE (Yian Kut-Ku or Green Plesioth) *''Client'': *''Description'': A-Rank coming soon Items/Carves High-Rank Body x3: S.Maestro Pelt+, Scornet Wing+, S.Maestro Claw+, Scornet Hormone, S.Maestro Crest+ Capture Rewards: Scornet Hormone x3, S.Maestro Crest+, S.Maestro Pelt+ x2, S.Maestro String+ Break Beak: S.Maestro Beak+, S.Maestro String+ x2, S.Maestro Crest+ Item Drop: Queen Substance, Drone Substance, Scornet Hormone G-Rank Body x3: S.Maestro Fur, Scornet Cutwing, S.Maestro Talon, Scornet Hormone, S.Maestro Pelt+, S.Maestro Crown, S.Maestro Claw+ Capture Rewards: S.Maestro Talon x2, Scornet Hormone x5, S.Maestro Crown, S.Maestro Fur x2, S.Maestro Harpstring Break Beak: S.Maestro Pecker, S.Maestro Harpstring x2, S.Maestro Crown, S.Maestro String x3 Item Drop: Queen Substance, Drone Substance, Scornet Hormone A-Rank Body x3: S.Maestro Down, Scornet Magnifiwing, S.Maestro Plucker, Scornet Aggressor, S.Maestro Fur, S.Maestro Pride, S.Maestro Talon Capture Rewards: S.Maestro Plucker x2, Scornet Aggressor x2, S.Maestro Pride, S.Maestro Down, S.Maestro Hypnostring Break Beak: S.Maestro Harp, S.Maestro Hypnostring x2, S.Maestro Pride, S.Maestro Harpstring x3 Item Drop: Lord Substance, Queen Substance, Scornet Aggressor Item Descriptions H': *'S.Maestro Pelt+: *'S.Maestro Claw+': *'S.Maestro Crest+': *'S.Maestro String+': *'S.Maestro Beak+': *'Scornet Wing+': This wing is unique in that it produces a strange sound when vibrated quickly enough. In a swarm, it seems to sing. *'Scornet Hormone': Odd chemicals that regulate aggression in Scornets. They are produced when near a Scornet Maestro. G': *'S.Maestro Fur: *'S.Maestro Talon': *'S.Maestro Crown': *'S.Maestro Harpstring': *'S.Maestro Pecker': *'Scornet Cutwing': The wings of a Scornet produce its signature singing hum, but only in a group does it become audible. A': *'S.Maestro Down: *'S.Maestro Plucker': *'S.Maestro Pride': *'S.Maestro Hypnostring': *'S.Maestro Harp': *'Scornet Magnifiwing': A beautifully-shaped wing from a Scornet. When rubbed against another, a wonderful song is heard. *'Scornet Aggressor': Foul chemicals that a Scornet Maestro exudes to raise the aggression of its army. Scornets will follow this scent to the ends of the earth. Attacks Normal Desperate Peck: Claw Swipe: Aggressive Pheromone: Scornet Wave: The Scornet Maestro plays a buzzing melody that irritates the Scornets into forming perfect rows. The rows then launch themselves forward one by one at the target. Scornet Aura: The Scornet Maestro plays a strange and creepy melody that unnerves the Scornets into forming two rotating loops around the Scornet Maestro. It will play its song again, which sends the Scornets radiating outwards to hit anything in their way. Scornet Ring: The Scornet Maestro plays a soothing melody which calms the Scornets into forming a large ring around the target. The ring then closes in and deals a large amount of damage. Scornet Rapid-Fire: The Scornet Maestro plays a loud and aggressive melody that angers the Scornets into forming a cone-like formation. The cone then points forward, and the Scornets fire themselves rapidly at the target. This attack can be aimed while the Scornets are firing. Scornet Torpedo: See Scornet Rapid-Fire. When enraged, the Scornet Maestro will play its melody more quickly, and the entire Scornet cone will launch itself toward the target. G-Rank Onwards Wave-Ring Combo: Plays the song for a Scornet Wave, then the song for a Scornet Ring. The Scornets will execute both attacks in quick succession. Aura-Ring Combo: Plays the song for a Scornet Aura, then the song for a Scornet Ring. The Scornets will execute both attacks in quick succession. Rapid Fire-Wave Combo: Plays the song for a Scornet Rapid-Fire, then the song for a Scornet Wave. The Scornets will execute both attacks in quick succession. Ring-Torpedo Combo: Plays the song for a Scornet Ring, then the song for a Scornet Torpedo. The Scornets will execute both attacks in quick succession. Equipment Armor Normal Elemental Resistances: *Fire -25 *Water (0) *Thunder +5 *Ice -10 *Earth +5 *Sky (0) *Dragon +20 Skills: Teammate Rally, Horn Maestro, Honey Hunter, Health -10 A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -15 *Water +10 *Thunder +15 *Ice (0) *Earth +15 *Sky +10 *Dragon +30 Skills: Horn Maestro, Evasion +2, Teammate Hero, Combination Pro, Critical Eye -2 Weapons Great Sword Hunting Horn Light Bowgun Crossbow Notes *The Scornet Maestro is a boss in "Pikmin 3". *Its Latin name means "singing hornet". Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Neopteron Category:Crossover Category:Cottonmouth255